Pretend With Me
by koichii
Summary: Watch my face as I pretend to feel no pain. A LONG ONESHOT!


This is my longest oneshot so far. I got stranded with this one and le KHR Secret Santa thingy. Will be updating the rest of my fics next week! :)

This is EreRi. Meaning, Levi is the uke. ^^

**WARNING: OOC CHARAS! IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO BE OOC, THEN GO BACK TO THE MAIN MENU. I WON'T TOLERATE FLAMES THIS TIME. :3**

**SMUT AT THE NEAR END! DON'T BE TOO HARSH. IT'S MY FIRST TIME MAKING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own SNK but I wish Levi's mine. And Kurokocchi. Wut?

* * *

**PRETEND WITH ME**

"_If I behave as though this is a completely normal situation, then maybe it will be ..." __  
__― __Sophie Kinsella__, __Shopaholic Takes Manhattan_

* * *

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

Eren raised one eyebrow as he looked up at Levi who was standing beside his desk, amusement dancing in his turquoise orbs. "Pardon?" Did he hear the boy right?

"I want you to be my boyfriend, brat," Levi repeated seriously, his icy blue orbs not leaving Eren's lax form on the desk.

The tall brunette tapped his chin as he leaned back on his chair, several thoughts swimming in his mind. The two of them were currently alone in the classroom, seeing that they arrived an hour earlier than the rest of the class. And realizing that Levi was early for the first time in years, he should've anticipated that something weird like this would happen. "Why? I thought Irvin and you are an item?" he asked, referring to their schoolmate, Irvin Smith. Of course, seeing that Levi was popular in school, he knew that he and Irvin, who was one of the most popular boys in the school being the captain of the basketball team, broke up a few days ago but he wanted to hear the news straight from the raven himself.

"We broke up," Levi replied, expression still the same neutral one, not revealing anything that he's feeling as of the moment. "And as to why I want you to pretend as my boyfriend, well, that bastard said I wouldn't be able to get over him. I want to prove that he's wrong and I can replace him easily and with someone better," he added, not fully realizing what he just said.

Eren, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk when he heard Levi. "So you think I'm better than him?" he asked, looking smug.

Levi blushed at that, an unusual sight for Eren. "Do I need to repeat myself?" he snapped which made the brunette chuckle. He scowled. "So what now? Is it a yes or a no?"

Eren shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. It's getting boring and I need some excitement," he said then he stared once more at the raven. "But what do I get from this?"

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment while tilting his head to the side, making Eren lick his lips subconsciously at the cute sight presented in front of him. "I can't think of anything," the raven replied after a few moments, remaining oblivious to the brunette's stare. "What do you want?"

"You," Eren immediately replied which made Levi blush once more. He chuckled at the raven's reaction which made the latter glare at him. Hey, no one could blame him. It was the first time he's seen the stoic and cold-hearted Levi Rivaille blush. "How about you make lunch for me everyday?" he suggested. "I want a bentou," he added. Being the only son of one of the influential families in Trost City, he was often served with fancy, expensive dishes on fine dining. He was an outcast in elementary for he was the only kid who didn't have a bentou but had a butler serving him lunch on fine china and expensive stuff. The other kids shied away from him because they were intimidated, not only by his perpetually angry expression like he's ready to murder monsters, but by his stature in society as well.

So it would be a good change if he could have his own bentou.

Levi looked relieved at Eren's words. He really thought that the brunette would ask something difficult in exchange. "A bentou everyday? Sure, that's chicken," he said. If there was one thing Levi Rivaille was good at, it was cooking. "We'll pretend for one month only, okay?"

"Okay," Eren murmured while nodding. He then tilted his head when he heard footsteps approaching and the loud chatters of the students. Without any warning, he pulled Levi to him, making the raven yelp as he landed on his lap. Beautiful ice blue orbs stared up at Eren in surprise, making the brunette smirk. "Trust me, Irvin Smith will regret letting you go," then with that, he grabbed the back of the other boy's neck and brought their lips together.

Levi's eyes widened even more when he realized what was happening. It wasn't his first kiss of course. Irvin and him made out a few times already but he never experienced the fluttering feeling in his stomach, the fast pounding of his chest and the shivers running up his spine as Eren's tongue skillfully invaded his mouth, mapping the insides of the hot, wet cavern thoroughly.

And the raven was sure he didn't moan like a bitch in heat when he and Irvin made out.

But their little kissing session halted when the door suddenly opened. Levi blushed furiously while Eren just grinned when they saw Irvin Smith and another schoolmate, Petra Ral, standing at the doorway. The former was glaring at them, most especially at Eren. "What the hell are you doing?"

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, who was still seated on his lap, thus making giving the smaller boy a start. He smiled at the raven when the latter looked up at him questioningly before turning back to Irvin. "What? Was it wrong to kiss my boyfriend?" he asked in an oh-so-innocent tone, making Irvin growl and Petra to look at him worriedly. Then without any further word, the boy turned on his heel and left the classroom. Eren let out a satisfied smirk at that.

* * *

The news about Eren and Levi being a couple spread throughout the school like wild fire. The couple's fangirls, and fanboys, all went berserk at the news but the two paid no heed to it. However, their close friends knew about their deal.

And they also knew about Eren's hidden feelings for the stoic raven.

"I didn't peg you for a masochist, Eren," Armin, Eren's best friend, said over lunch. Each and everyone of the brunette's friends knew that he was head over heels in love with Levi, except for the raven-haired boy himself. "Levi's a bit dense. You should hit him hard on the head for him to recognize your feelings," the blonde suggested. He's also the younger cousin of Irvin.

"And I didn't peg you to be so harsh, Armin," Hanji Zoe, a brown-haired girl in glasses and Levi's best friend, commented. Eren rolled his eyes when the two suddenly laughed out loud.

"What do you feel about it, Eren?" Christa, another blonde, but a girl, asked concernedly.

Eren let out a small smile at Christa to appease her worries. Being friends with the girl for a long time, he's very familiar of the other's inevitable motherly instincts. "I'm fine, Christa. No need to worry. Being with Levi is enough for me."

"How sweet!" A boy with different hair tones (and looked like a horse) that goes by the name of Jean Kirschtein, exclaimed. "Why don't you just court Levi properly and make all of this real, Eren?!" he suggested, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You'd make the perfect yaoi couple!" Hanji screamed.

"Ugh," Eren grunted when he remembered that Hanji was a hardcore lover of yaoi. He wondered for a moment how on earth was Levi and Hanji best of friends when they're exactly polar opposites. "It's not that easy, Hanji. He's not over Irvin yet."

"Well, that's simple. Make Levi forget Irvin," Armin simply said, making Hanji and Jean to nod in agreement. The blonde boy smiled when Eren turned to look at him. "You can do it, Eren. I know you can."

"We'll help you!" Hanji exclaimed with Christa nodding and Jean giving a noncommittal shrug beside her. "We'll help you become the perfect yaoi couple!" she added which made Armin kick her under the table.

"Eren!" a familiar voice called which made the five friends to look up. They saw Levi approaching them, holding what seemed like two bentous. "Sorry, I'm late. Sensei extended for ten minutes," the raven explained. Physical education was his last class every morning and it's the only class where they're not together. "Here," he mumbled as he placed one of the bentou he was holding in front of the brunette.

"Thanks," Eren said then he opened the bentou and couldn't help but smile. Levi's creativity extended even to cooking. The raven had designed the bentou in a way that it formed Eren's face.

"Haha! It looks just like you, fool!" Jean yelled as he slapped Eren's back making the brunette scowl and Levi to blush a little.

"Aw, how sweet!" Hanji joined in the teasing which made Levi scowl at her.

"Shut up, shitty glasses," Levi muttered then without any warning, he stuck his foot out, causing Hanji, who was jumping up and down, to trip and land on the hard floor face-first. Armin immediately helped the girl to stand up while Eren shook his head and looked sharply at Levi.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," the brunette said as Levi took a seat beside him. Turquoise orbs then narrowed when he noticed something on Levi's neck.

"What?" Levi asked when he noticed the brunette staring at intently at him. _Do I have something in my face? _he mused as he ran a hand on his face.

Without bothering to reply, Eren raised a hand and placed it on the side of Levi's neck where a reddish brown bruise began to form over the pale skin. The raven winced at the touch. "Sorry, where did you get this?" he asked, his expression was hard and everyone, except for Levi, could see that he was worried.

Armin, Hanji, Jean and Christa also checked out what was causing Eren distress as of the moment. "Levi, who did that to you?" Hanji asked, now serious. Obviously, she was worried, and a bit angry, too, at the fact that Levi was hurt.

"Tch," Levi grunted as he slapped Eren's hand away and touched the bruised part of his neck, wincing a little again at the contact. "Oh, this is just an accident. We were having arnis in PE for two weeks and we were practicing with a partner today. We got too absorbed at practice, I think, for she ended up tackling me to the ground." He didn't add the fact that his partner almost stabbed his neck had he not evaded in time. There's no need for everyone, especially Hanji, to worry about a murderous student.

Eren looked like he didn't believe Levi but didn't say anything about it. "Who's your partner?" he asked instead.

"Mikasa Ackerman, that girl from the kendo club," Levi replied, not noticing how Eren's expression darkened when he heard the name.

"And she's Eren's ex," Jean said which made Levi to look at the boy in surprise. The other just grinned widely, not minding that Eren was now glaring at him. "They broke up because she was too obsessed with him," he added.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Eren, his blue orbs dancing with amusement. "Oh, so that's why she was glaring at me the whole time," he commented.

"Maybe she really meant to hurt you," Christa said, worry in her baby blue orbs. "Levi, you should be more careful. Did anybody see what happened?"

"Well, sensei left us for a while and that's when she tackled me. The girls were cheering her on but Annie managed to pull her off me at Sasha's urging," Levi mumbled again, more to himself as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. Now that he thought of it, was Mikasa jealous of him because of Eren? Most probably yes. He was then pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the dark-haired girl in question enter the cafeteria alone and was scanning the room as if looking for someone. He then gave a start when Eren suddenly stood up from his seat and walked away without any word. "What's with him?" he asked in confusion.

Armin, Hanji, Jean and Christa watched as Eren approached Mikasa. "Good luck to her," Hanji muttered which had the other three nodding in agreement. Levi got confused even more.

* * *

Eren came back a few minutes later looking a bit pissed off but nevertheless smug. "What's the matter with you?" Levi asked as the brunette began to eat. He didn't know what happened but Eren left the cafeteria with Mikasa following him a few moments ago. Where the two went, the raven had no idea.

Armin, Hanji, Jean and Christa looked questioningly at Eren, too, which made the brunette growl. "Nothing," he muttered, eyeing the other four which immediately got that they wouldn't get anything from him so with nothing else to do, they all resumed eating.

Though Levi wasn't convinced. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a scowling Mikasa come back to the cafeteria. The raven then turned to Eren and was about to speak once more when, at the corner of his eyes, he saw Irvin enter the cafeteria with Petra again. The two were laughing and they look so sweet which made him snort. The sound caught Irvin's attention and the boy glance at him before letting out a smug smile as he and his companion passed by Levi's table. The raven fumed silently at that as he stared down on his food. _Damn you, Irvin._

He gave a start when suddenly, a tall glass of chocolate-covered strawberry ice cream was placed in front of him. He looked up and saw Eren staring intently at him, expression unreadable, making him blush. "Good thing I was able to save that one. It's a best seller here," the brunette said as he went back to eating his lunch. "Yes, that's for you, Levi," he added when Levi just looked at him questioningly.

A small smile made its way on Levi's lips as he looked at the ice cream. Thoughts of Irvin and his new 'friend' vanished from the raven's mind. He turned back to Eren and gave him a peck on the cheek, making the brunette choke at the surprise attack. Hanji and Jean laughed out loudly while Armin and Christa smiled. "Thanks, Eren."

* * *

"Stay away from Levi."

From tying his soccer shoes, Eren looked up to see Irvin standing in front of him, looking oh-so-serious while blocking the light. "What?"

"I said, stay away from Levi," The blonde male repeated, not taking his eyes off Eren. "You'll just make him cry."

Eren raised an eyebrow as he stood up and met Irvin's gaze. He didn't care if the boy was taller than him. Heck, he could knew how to fight back. He didn't learn martial arts just for nothing. "I think it's not your business. Last time I checked, you're not his boyfriend anymore. _I _am." He smirked when Irvin's expression dimmed.

The boy growled under his breath. "I'll get him back, Eren Jaeger," he muttered. "Levi's mine, remember that. He's just using you to make me jealous." Then before Eren could speak again, the blonde turned on his heels and headed to the direction of the school gym.

Eren followed Irvin's retreating figure with hard turquoise orbs. He suddenly felt something heavy in his chest as the boy's words sank in. _Using me huh. Yeah, you're right. And I'm such a willing pawn._

* * *

The soccer team stopped their practice and the members were hovering around someone in the middle of the field when Levi arrived there that afternoon. He saw Christa, Armin and another boy named Marco, looking worriedly at the soccer team. "What's going on?" he asked them out of curiousity, silently wondering which members of the rowdy soccer team made a mess today.

"Eren was accidentally hit by a ball. It's pretty serious, I think. The ball hit him hard on the head," Christa replied, the worry in her blue orbs also reflected in her voice.

Ice blue orbs were instantly filled with worry when Levi heard Christa. Without any warning, the raven ran to the field where the soccer team was. "Eren!"

* * *

"Eren, are you alright?" the coach asked as he crouched down to check the brunette that was sitting still on the ground. "Damn, the right side of your forehead is bleeding. Come on, let's go to the clinic."

Eren shook his head as he stood up. "I'm fine, Coach. No need to worry," he said while blinking his eyes several times at the hopes of stopping his world from spinning.

"Eren sorry dude! Are you alright?" Jean, who was also his teammate and the one who accidentally hit him, asked as he approached.

Everybody then got surprised and gasps filled the air when Eren suddenly punched the boy. "Hey! What's that for?" Jean asked irritably as he massaged his jaw while pulling himself to his feet. _Man, he packs a good punch, _he mused.

"I just felt like punching you," Eren replied with a shrug. He seriously wanted to ease the anger and pain brought by the fact that he agreed to be Levi's distraction from Irvin. _I'm absolutely pathetic, _he mused bitterly, but somewhat felt relieved when Jean punched him back. They exchanged a few good punches before their teammates managed to pull them apart.

"That's it! You two are banned from practice for three days!" the coach yelled angrily. "Now go and have your bruises treated."

Instead of feeling bad, Eren was feeling light-headed, as if something heavy in his chest was lifted off. He grinned at Jean who laughed at him. "We're both idiots," the boy with two-toned hair said.

"Eren!" a familiar voice called which made Eren and Jean to look up. They saw Levi running towards them. The raven then whacked the brunette in the head the moment he got near. "Idiot! Why did you do that?" he asked, irritation lacing his voice and seeping through his perfected mask of bland expression. "Now look at you! You're covered in bruises and you're fucking filthy." The raven then looked sharply at Jean who was trying to slip away unnoticed and from getting more harmed. The boy froze when he felt the cold gaze upon him. "And you, you're an idiot, too. You shouldn't have hit him back!"

Jean straightened up and saluted, all the while not looking at the raven. "Sorry, sir!" he yelled then with that, he ran away even before Levi could blink.

Levi scowled then he narrowed his eyes as he stared back at Eren who just chuckled nervously. "Err... sorry?"

"Tch," Levi grunted as he looked away. Albeit injured, Eren still looked so adorable. _I wonder why I fell for Irvin and not you, _he mused as he pinched the brunette's cheek, making him wince. "Come on, let's have you patched up," he said as he grabbed the taller boy's hand and began dragging him away from the field. "You brat, you worried me when I saw you injured. And you have to fight with Kirschtein."

Eren didn't get to hear the last of Levi's sentence for his mind was hanging onto a the first few words the raven have said. "You're worried about me?" he asked, blatant disbelief colouring his voice.

Levi scowled at him once more. "Idiot, who wouldn't? I don't like seeing you hurt, shitty brat."

Eren smiled sadly though Levi didn't see it for he had his back to the brunette. _Too late, Levi. I'm already hurt. _"Sorry if I worried you, Levi."

"You should be," Levi replied as they stopped to where a yellow Porsche was parked. They saw Hanji on the driver's seat, listening to some rock music. "Don't ask, just give me the damn first aid kit," the raven muttered before the girl could open her mouth. When Hanji handed him the first aid kit, he then pulled Eren onto a nearby bench.

* * *

"Ow! Ow!" Eren hissed in pain as Levi applied alcohol to his wounds. "Take it easy, will you?"

The raven hit him on the head at that. "Idiot, if you didn't hit Kirschtein, you wouldn't have wounds this many," he snapped as he wrapped a plaster around the brunette's head wound. Eren scowled at that but didn't speak anymore which made Levi raise an eyebrow. "Oi brat, what's with you? You're acting weird," he asked curiously. Normally, Eren would either argue with him or tease him. The brunette had done neither of that today so it sort of worried Levi.

Eren shook his head. "Don't mind me, I'm fine," he replied. "Hey! W-What... What are you doing?!" he stuttered as faint blushes painted his cheeks when Levi suddenly kissed his wounded forehead.

Levi shrugged then he kissed the bruise on Eren's cheek and then on the corner of the brunette's mouth. "When my mother was alive, she would always do that to me when I get injured. She said it will help take the pain away," the raven explained, getting amused at the huge blush Eren was sporting. "Does it still hurt?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, not anymore but my mouth, it hurts, Levi," he said with an innocent face and a small pout as he looked up at the raven standing in front of him.

A small tint of pink was evident in Levi's cheeks as he scowled at Eren. "Shitty brat," he hissed but he leaned down to Eren, who in turn tilted his head up, and kissed him fully on the lips.

The kiss lasted for only a second but it was enough to take Eren's breath away. He was panting when Levi pulled away. "Oi brat, are you alright? You can hardly breathe," Levi asked, worry in his voice.

Eren nodded as he smiled up at Levi who was looking worriedly at him. Call him a masochist but he liked the way Levi's kiss took his breath away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Levi," he replied so as to appease the raven. All the hurt he was feeling just a while ago, physically and emotionally, vanished the moment the raven kissed him.

Levi looked unconvinced but he just sighed and didn't question the brunette further. "I'll just return this to Hanji then let's go home," he said as he turned on his heel and went back to the parking lot when Eren nodded.

* * *

Eren instantly sank into the huge couch on the living room while Levi went to the kitchen the moment they arrived at the latter's house. The brunette closed his eyes the moment his back touched the soft couch.

When Levi went to the living room a few minutes later, a bowl of fresh strawberries in hand, he saw Eren already dozing off on the couch. He let out a soft grunt as he sat at the only vacant space on the couch that happened to be near the brunette's stomach. Turning on the television, he leaned back against Eren and began munching on the sweet fruit. "The shows are all shitty," he mumbled to himself as he placed the half empty bowl atop the coffee table and turned off the idiot box. He was just about to stand up when he was suddenly pulled down half-lying atop Eren. "Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed as faint blushes painted his cheeks.

"Let me hold you for a while, Levi," Eren whispered in Levi's ear without opening his eyes thus not seeing how the raven blushed even more at that. "Please?"

Levi didn't know why and how but his heart just melted at the sound of Eren's voice. Another thing that confused him was the fact that he liked being held close by Eren. He was the type of person who's not comfortable with skinships. It even took him three months to be comfortable with Irvin and this brat just managed to make him go putty within a day. He'd known Eren since they were just kids for they live on the same neighborhood but they weren't really that close. The brunette was a bit loud and rowdy for his taste. _What the fuck's happening to me? _he asked himself as he subconsciously snuggled on Eren's chest, making the latter smile. Ice blue orbs began to wander around the living room when he felt the brunette tracing little circles on his back. _It's February 13 tomorrow. February 13... February 13... _he then suddenly froze as his eyes widened when he realized something.

Eren felt Levi freezing like a statue against him. Opening one turquoise eye, he glanced down at the raven in his arms. "Levi? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Levi forced his bland expression back as he shook his head. "Nothing, brat," he lied but in reality, he just realized that tomorrow's the day before Valentines! _And I have to buy chocolate for the shitty glasses who won't accept the fact that Valentines isn't for girls and make one for... _his thoughts halted once more as he looked up at Eren who was still looking at him.

"You're thinking of something," it wasn't a question but a direct statement.

Levi was about to reply when the phone on the living room rang. He started to get up to answer it but Eren prevented him from doing so. "The phone's ringing, shitty brat,"

Eren just smiled then he pressed his lips on Levi's forehead and pulled the raven even closer to him. "Let the answering machine do its job," he said as he nuzzled the boy's hair. Levi scowled but instead of struggling to get up, he snuggled back into the warmth of Eren's arms as they listened to the answering machine picking up the call.

"Levi!" It was Hanji. "I'll be there after dinner. Make sure you finish the homework beforehand. I'm bringing GTA 5."

Levi allowed a small smile to grace his lips when the call ended. It was his and Hanji's habit to play video games every night just before going to bed. Because his father was always on a business trip, Levi was left alone in their apartment. The raven then raised an eyebrow when he noticed Eren looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"There's homework?" the brunette asked.

Levi flicked Eren's nose which made the latter yelp then he smiled. "You want help, brat?" he asked which made Eren roll his turquoise orbs. The raven chuckled amusedly at that.

* * *

Eren was walking on the school corridor the next day when he got wind of a few students whispering to each other. Well, they weren't exactly whispering for the brunette could hear what they were talking about.

"It's Valentines tomorrow, right?" one male student asked his friend. "I'm excited for all those chocolates my girlfriends would give me."

Eren gave a start when he heard the guy. So it's Valentines tomorrow. He really didn't like that one particular occasion. His fangirls would always harass him with gifts and their confessions of undying love for him. It's one of the days where he don't go to school to avoid them all.

But now that he's got Levi, he seemed to be excited about Valentines. Would Levi give him a chocolate? He then shook his head sadly at the thought. _Why would he? We're just pretending. And if he's going to make one, I bet he's gonna give it to Irvin. Wait, does he even know to make homemade chocolate? _Eren pulled at his hair in frustration. "Ugh! Whatever! Just don't expect too much, Eren. It's going to be your downfall if you did," he told himself as he headed to the classroom.

* * *

Hanji was whistling as she went to Levi's house early in the morning that day. She was excited for today's Valentines and it had been a tradition that the raven would give her chocolates after she annoyed him too much. At first he argued that she couldn't have chocolates for she's a girl and she's supposed to be the one giving out chocolates instead of receiving but after realizing she wouldn't be discouraged by anything, Levi just gave up and bought her chocolates. It started during elementary and since then, the raven didn't miss February 14 without giving her a treat.

"Morning, Levi!" she greeted out loud when she saw the raven get out of his house. Her smile widened when the latter tossed a paper bag to her. "Thanks, sweetheart! I love you, too!" She was about to hug Levi but the boy managed to evade her and kick her on the shin.

"Stop being disgusting, shitty glasses," Levi muttered as he began to walk away.

Hanji caught up with him, still sporting a wide smile. "You're not bringing your car today?" she asked.

"You didn't bring yours either," the raven said instead of answering the question.

Hanji stretched her arms upward as she took a lungful of air. "It's a beautiful day today and I need some exercise," she said. Levi just snorted at her. She was about to say something again when she noticed something poking out of the raven's bag. Her eyes twinkled mischievously when she saw, at closer scrutiny, that it was a black box with a red ribbon around it. "Leeevvvvviiiii!" she screeched making the boy scowl at her. "Who are you going to give that to?" she asked, motioning to the box.

Levi shoved the box back into his bag and closed it properly, making Hanji pout. He rolled his eyes at the girl before he continued walking. "What a stupid question, shitty glasses," he muttered.

Hanji grinned again. "So if I'm right, you're going to give it to the person I'm currently thinking," the girl said.

"Whatever," Levi said, not confirming or denying anything. "Tch," he grunted when Hanji winked at him. "Shut it, shitty glasses."

* * *

Eren was breathless when he arrived at the classroom that morning. He suppressed a groan when several of his female classmates and from the other sections instantly gathered around him and presented their chocolates. "Err girls... The teacher's coming already," he said then he instantly escaped to his seat. He looked around the classroom for Levi but the raven was nowhere to be found. He then turned to Hanji who was looking a bit confused and worried. "Where's Levi, Hanji?" he asked.

The girl in glasses glanced at him. "We came to school together but I left for Professor Pixis' lab and he said he'd come directly here," the girl replied. "He wasn't here when I arrived several minutes ago. I'm worried, Eren. It's Valentines. What if Levi's stalked by his fangirls and fanboys again? Remember what happened last year?"

Eren nodded at that. He remembered that Levi almost got raped by a male student last year. Despite his petite frame, Levi was actually very strong but that time he was drugged by one of the seniors and he almost had the raven if Eren hadn't arrive on time.

With his decision made, the brunette stood up. "I'll find him, Hanji," he said then he headed to the door. He met their teacher on the way out. "Sensei, I'm sorry. I don't feel well. I'll go to the clinic," he said then he ran away before the teacher could reply.

* * *

As what Eren and Hanji feared, Levi was, indeed, currently being chased by his fangirls and fanboys. Apparently they've been waiting for him at the seniors building and when he got inside, they instantly gave chase. The girls wanted to give him their homemade chocolates while the boys wanted either him or his chocolate or both. _Shit, I can't keep on running the whole day, _he silently cursed as he quickly got out of the vacant room he was hiding and headed for the stairs. He must get out of the building or else he'll be cornered.

But because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he miscalculated his distance with the stairs and at one turn, he tumbled down said stairs. "Ow," he winced when felt pain on his left knee. Looking down, he saw that his dark pants were now stained wet. Pulling the left leg up, he saw blood dripping down his leg from his knee. "Shit," he cursed as he got his bag and checked the box of chocolate he made. Heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that it was unharmed, he got up and began wobbling towards the entrance.

"There he is!" Levi heard someone yell. He looked back and cursed inwardly when he saw his fans coming. Biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a groan of pain, he half-walked, half-ran. _Just a little bit more._

"Levi? Why are you -hey! What happened to you?" Eren, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, exclaimed worriedly when he saw Levi hobbling on the corridor, looking pale. Turquoise orbs narrowed when he saw the red staining the raven's left shoe. He met the boy halfway and wrapped a supporting arm around his small frame.

"Levi! Don't run away from -" The raven's fanboys and fangirls stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Levi in Eren's arms. They gulped in fear and slowly backed off at the menacing look the brunette was giving them.

"Get lost," Eren growled which made them all run away in fear. When Levi's fans were gone, he turned back to the raven in his arms. "Come on, Levi, I'll take you to the clinic. You're injured," he said. Then without any warning, he carried the boy bridal style, making the latter yelp in surprise. He then noticed that Levi was clutching his bag close to his chest as if his life depended on it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a black box with red ribbon poking out from it and instantly realized that it was a chocolate. _Shit, not now, _he mused not being to help feeling hurt at the thought of Levi giving the chocolate to Irvin. "So they were chasing you because of that chocolate?" he asked while motioning to the box, making Levi froze. He sighed. " Why didn't you just give it to them? You should've thought of yourself first. Now look at what happened. You're hurt," he lectured, anger in his voice.

"I made this, you shitty brat. I won't give this to anyone because this is for someone special," Levi muttered then he looked away, his cheeks tinted with the color pink.

Eren felt his already broken heart shattering to even minute pieces at Levi's words. He fell silent until they arrived at the clinic. "Nurse, we need help. He's injured," he said as he carefully placed Levi onto the vacant bed.

The nurse instantly took her first aid kit and began tending Levi's wound. "Why did you get injured?" she asked.

"I fell down the stairs," Levi replied in his usual monotone.

"Trying to save the chocolate he made," Eren added, voice reflecting how irritated he was which made Levi scowl at him.

The nurse giggled as she placed a plaster on Levi's wound. "Are you two a couple?" she asked. Then before any of Levi and Eren could answer, she went on, "You're such a lucky guy," she told Eren who only sighed. Levi blushed slightly again.

* * *

"Why aren't you in class?" Levi asked when he and Eren left the clinic. He was limping slightly as he walked. Eren offered to carry him again but he blatantly refused.

"You're not in class, too," Eren replied. He smirked when Levi rolled his eyes at him. "I got worried when I arrived at class and saw you not there."

Levi felt guilty at that but his heart was undeniably warmed by Eren's words. "Sorry if I worried you."

Eren grinned then he gave Levi a quick kiss on the forehead which made the latter to glare at him while blushing slightly once more. He chuckled. " It's fine, okay? Classes have been suspended because the students wanted to roam around the school for it's Valentines," he said. Several classes have set up booths on the quadrangle to celebrate February 14. He then blinked when the raven looked up at him, the blush on his face tripling, making him very appealing in Eren's eyes. "Levi? What is it?" he asked.

Levi looked away, still blushing. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Eren smiled as he placed his fingers under Levi's chin and let the raven look up at him again. _Levi's so cute! _he yelled in his mind, finally coming up with the decision that he would confess his feelings to the other boy today. He doesn't mind if Levi loves Irvin. _I'll make you forget him, Levi. I'll fight for you. _"Levi? You can tell me anything," he said with a gentle smile.

Levi heaved a deep breath then he grabbed Eren's hand and began pulling him away. "Come with me."

"Why are we here?" Eren asked when they arrived at the lone Sakura tree facing a small pond at the back of their school. The brunette sat down under the shade and leaned against the trunk as he watched the four Japanese koi swimming to and fro on the water.

Levi sat beside Eren. Heaving a deep breath, he pulled out the box from his bag and shoved it to the brunette. "Happy valentines, brat," he mumbled, pink dusting his cheeks for the nth time that day.

Why the fuck was he always blushing around the shitty brat?

To say that Eren got surprised was an understatement. He got the box and stared at it for a moment before opening it. Inside was a chocolate made to the shape of two overlapping wings -the logo of their school. Strawberry bits and whipped cream were also mixed into the sweet, making it more mouth-watering in Eren's eyes. He turned to look at Levi who suddenly found the koi interesting. "This is for me?" He grinned when the raven nodded, his chest feeling light at the thought that he was wrong about Levi giving the chocolate to Irvin. _I'm glad. _"Thanks, Levi," he said then he remembered what happened to the boy a while ago. "You shouldn't have saved this though. Your safety is far more important."

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren then he scowled. "This is the first time I've made a chocolate myself and I don't want a fucking stranger to have them," he muttered. "Besides, if not for that fucking stairs, I'm perfectly fine."

Eren's heart was warmed at what he'd heard from Levi. "It's my pleasure to be the recipient of your first homemade chocolate, Levi," he said with a huge smile on his face. "But you're too stubborn," he added which made the raven glare at him. He just chuckled, unfazed at the death glare being sent his way. "I'll give you a reward for the chocolate then." And before Levi could speak, Eren pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"I'm glad you're fine, Levi! Eren texted me and told me what happened," Hanji said when she joined Levi and Eren at the school grounds that afternoon. She moved to hug Levi but the raven evaded her thus making her face-plant on the ground. Eren was sweat dropped at that.

"Don't hug me, shitty glasses. I don't want to get your germs," Levi muttered as he raised an eyebrow at Eren who smiled sheepishly at him. He then turned back to Hanji who was dusting her uniform of dirt. "Why are you here? Don't you have something productive to do?" he asked. He wanted to be alone with Eren today and not to be bothered by annoying friends.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Mike! But he's still on an errand for Professor Pixis so I decided to tag along with you!" Hanji cheerfully said, not getting or just plainly ignoring Levi's glare that says get lost. Squeezing in between Eren and Levi, she slung her arms around them and began dragging them to the booths. "Let's go win the games!" she yelled enthusiastically, making Eren sigh and Levi to roll his eyes. So much for a date.

* * *

"So where's the chocolate?" Hanji asked while they were at the maid cafe. She raised an eyebrow when Eren suddenly choke on his drink.

"Don't drown on your drink, brat," Levi said as he rubbed Eren's back to calm him down.

Eren pouted at Levi as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry for not learning how to swim," he muttered sarcastically, earning him a rolling of the eyes from the raven.

Levi then turned back to Hanji. "Why do you always ask the obvious, shitty glasses?"

Hanji grinned like a maniac as she turned to Eren who was now drinking his soda again. "So Levi gave you the chocolate, Eren?" she asked. Levi snorted at that.

The brunette grinned nervously as he nodded. "Yeah, I was really surprised. I thought Levi's giving it to Irvin." And he couldn't help but get sad at the idea.

Hanji's smile faltered a little at Eren's words. Whilst Levi couldn't, she, on the other hand, could see that the brunette was hurting over the fact that the guy he loves is in love with somebody else. If only she could rewrite their lives, she would have Levi with Eren from the start.

Levi scowled at Eren at the comment. When the brunette didn't look at him, he turned back to Hanji. "Why don't you go and find Mike, shitty glasses? You're spoiling our date," he snapped, surprising Eren and making Hanji grin like a rabid fangirl again.

"Carry on, carry on, guys! I'll behave here, promise!" Hanji said, even crossing her heart as she said that.

"Tch, get lost, shitty glasses," Levi muttered as he glared at the girl.

Said girl in glasses pouted at Levi as she met his stare defiantly. "No way! I'm finally witnessing BL live action, I wanna be there when it gets steamy!" she exclaimed. Levi's scowl deepened while Eren blushed furiously.

Then the brown-haired boy was sweat dropped as he watched Levi and Hanji now enclosed in a glaring contest. "Err, guys..." he paled a little when the two looked at him with hard expressions. "Why don't we go to the ice cream booth the first years set up? My treat," he suggested just to diffuse the growing tension.

Levi raised an eyebrow at that while Hanji's eyes sparkled. "I like coffee crumble," the raven-haired male said before Hanji could open her mouth.

Eren smiled, relieved that the tension was gone. He stood up and went to Levi's side. Then before any of Levi and Hanji could ask what he was up to, he bent down and planted a short but hard kiss on the raven's mouth. "Coffee crumble it is, then," he murmured when he left Levi's mouth.

The raven, who's eyes widened a bit in surprise, blushed when he realized that Eren just kissed him in public. "Shitty brat," he muttered while covering his mouth. Eren just grinned while Hanji squealed beside him.

* * *

When Hanji left them, Eren and Levi continued to tour the school grounds, trying or inspecting the booths propped up by their schoolmates.

"Levi, look!" Eren exclaimed as he approached the raven, excitement in his voice and expression. When he got near Levi, he opened his palm and revealed two silver rings. "I got this as a prize from that shooting contest. It's pretty nice, right? Here, this one's for you," he said while grabbing the raven's left hand and inserting the jewelry on his ring finger. "There, it fits you. Yay!" he cheered as he admired the ring on Levi's hand.

Levi looked at the ring, too, then his icy blue orbs drifted to the other ring that was now on Eren's left ring finger and blushed slightly. A small smile graced his lips as he looked up at the brunette. "It's cool, thanks."

"I love you, Levi," Eren suddenly blurted out as he stared directly at Levi's eyes, his own turquoise orbs very serious. Finally, he managed to tell the raven what he really felt. It was very sudden but he didn't feel any regret for confessing his feelings. _And he'll surely stay away from me now, _he thought miserably.

Levi, on the other hand, was speechless. Did he hear Eren right? "You... You love me?" he repeated, feeling absolutely stupid at the first thing that came out of his mouth. He should give a proper reply to Eren, not repeat what he had just said! Something flashed in his blue orbs when Eren wordlessly nodded in confirmation. "Eren, I —"

"Eren, there you are!" Someone yelled, effectively cutting Levi off. The two boys turned to glare at the nuisance and saw Connie running towards them. "Armin and Christa were looking for you and —err, am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously when he saw the expressions on Eren and Levi's faces.

Levi glared even more at Connie, making the boy sweat drop while Eren shook his head, expression now unreadable. "No, we're just talking," he replied which made the raven-haired male to look up at him. He forced out a smile at Levi. "Sorry, Levi but I have to go. I'll see you later," he said then with that, he and Connie left with a heavy heart.

Had he looked back even once, he would've seen the look of sadness in Levi's eyes as he watched him walk away.

* * *

"So there you are. I've been looking all over the campus for you."

From his position by the window and looking at the festivity below, Levi looked up and saw Irvin enter the room. He didn't say a thing and just stared at the blond guy.

"Where's your new toy?" Irvin asked as he approached the raven and stopped just a few inches away from him that made it impossible for Levi not to smell the blond's familiar perfume.

"He's out helping the student council for the program tonight," Levi replied. Eren was a part of the student council, along with Armin, Christa and Hanji. When the brunette left, he decided to leave the school grounds as well and just stay here in their classroom so as to avoid his fans. "And Eren's not my toy."

"Oh?" Irvin muttered with a mocking smile on his face, making Levi grit his teeth in annoyance. He really hated the guy's inherent arrogance, like he was the most special creature in the whole world. "I heard you got injured because you were protecting my chocolate. I didn't know you could make a chocolate on your own, Levi. After all, you only gave me store bought sweets in the past." If there was a bitter and angry tone on the blond's voice, Levi didn't pay attention to it. All he wanted to do now was get rid of Irvin and fast for Eren had texted him several minutes ago that he'd finished his task and would be meeting him here soon. "So, where's my chocolate?"

"That's not for you. Don't be so full of yourself, Irvin."

Irvin's grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "You gave it to your toy?" he growled dangerously, making Levi take a step backward.

"Of course, I should give it to the one I love, right?" Levi retorted. He wouldn't let Irvin scare him now. He wasn't dubbed as the Legion High's Strongest for nothing.

But what happened next surprised Levi that it completely caught him off guard. Irvin grabbed him and pinned him harshly against the wall, making him wince a little. "You're mine only, Levi," the blond growled with a furious look in his eyes as he stared at the raven, then without any warning, he crushed his mouth into his.

Levi didn't resist for he knew he'd end up being hit or worse, plus, he wanted to gauge himself, if he still have feelings for Irvin or not. Unsurprisingly, he could feel nothing but disgust as the blond pushed his tongue in his mouth, trying to get a good taste of him. He gripped Irvin's shirt tight as he closed his eyes and saw Eren. Yes, all he could see was Eren. Heaving all of the strength he could manage, he pushed Irvin away and kicked him hard on the shin, making the blond stumble back in pain. "Sorry, Irvin, I love Eren. We're over so don't come near me again," he hissed, icy blue orbs colder than before, not really feeling sorry at all. Then before Irvin could speak, he left the room.

If only Levi broke the kiss a few seconds earlier, he could've seen the surprised, and hurt, look on Eren's face before he ran away.

* * *

After sending Levi a text that he wasn't feeling well, Eren immediately left the school and headed home before the raven, or any of his friends, could see him. After what he witnessed at the classroom an hour ago, he couldn't bear to see anyone, especially Levi. He was shitty at hiding his emotions and he didn't want any more fuck ups today.

So going home was the best option he ever had.

"Good afternoon, Bocchan," the maid that opened the door for him greeted when he arrived at home. "Let me take your bag for you." She moved to take Eren's bag but he just shook his head while smiling politely.

"No need, Rika, but thanks though," Eren said as he crossed the living room and headed to the stairs leading to his bedroom. "I'll just rest in my room. Please tell mom I won't have dinner tonight. I just want to sleep. Thanks," he added then with that, he headed upstairs.

He got the chocolate Levi gave him out of his bag the moment he was inside his room. He stared at the sweet for a while before placing it in his personal fridge. Then after throwing his bag to the corner of the room and kicking off his shoes, he dove into the king-sized bed and prepared to sleep, all the while drowning himself with thoughts of a certain raven-haired male.

* * *

"Oi brat, wake up," Levi's perpetually-monotonous voice was the first sound Eren heard when he woke up the next day. The raven-haired male was sitting on the side of his bed and staring him down with ice blue orbs.

The brunette blinked several times then he turned his head to the left where his digital alarm clock was located atop the bedside desk. The gadget says 6:50 AM. He then glanced down and realized that he was still wearing his uniform. "Err... Why are you here, Levi? It's still early in the morning, not to mention it's weekend," he asked sleepily, though he was secretly elated. Seeing Levi first thing in the morning was one he would want to repeat over and over again. _I love you, Levi._

"Tch," Levi grunted as he leaned his back against the headboard. "I don't care. Get up brat. We're going on a date," he commanded. He looked at Eren, amusement dancing in his blue orbs, when he saw the surprised look on the boy's face. "Close that mouth, brat, it's disgusting."

"W-Why... Why are we going on a date?"

Levi rolled his eyes at the question as if he thought it was a very stupid one. "Why not? I just thought we'd go out for we weren't able to do so yesterday," he said then he smirked when Eren blushed. "So where do you want to go?"

Eren just stared at Levi for a while before he got back to his senses and pulled the raven-haired male down on the bed, atop him. "Anywhere with you, Levi," he murmured, his turquoise orbs not leaving Levi's amused blue ones. "I'd go anywhere with you," he added as he maneuvered the smaller boy, pulling him snug under the blanket and hugging him close to his chest, his chin resting atop the raven's head.

Because he closed his eyes once more, Eren didn't see the blush that coated Levi's cheeks when the brunette hugged him. He'd never done this before, even with Irvin. He didn't like snuggling up with the blond for he's never comfortable with human contact. It felt too intimate for him.

But being held by Eren like this, it felt different. He didn't even think of it being disgusting or worried that he might get germs or some unhygienic things. All he could think about was the fact that he was very comfortable lying there in Eren's arms. "What the fuck are you doing, shitty brat?" Okay, what he was saying was opposite to what he was thinking but hell if he'd let the brat know.

"You asked me where I wanted to go and I wanted to stay here with you," Eren replied, voice too happy for Levi's liking. "Just let me hold you for a while, Levi, ne? I just miss you."

Levi didn't speak at that, for he can relate to Eren. He also missed the brunette so he woke up early to see him immediately. He closed his eyes and curled closer to Eren, his hands fisting the other boy's shirt. "Shitty brat," he muttered, Eren laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Eren asked when he saw Levi raiding the fridge when he entered the kitchen an hour later. Three maids who were standing at the corner, intimidated by Levi's glare, greeted the brunette.

"I'm hungy. I'm making breakfast," the raven replied as he closed the fridge and got the frying pan. Not used to being served, plus not wanting to have other people touch his food, Levi insisted he cook breakfast himself. "Oi!" he exclaimed in protest when Eren suddenly grabbed the pan from him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'll make breakfast," Eren said with a huge grin on his face. "Remember, we'll do what I want to do today," he reminded Levi when the latter was about to protest. His grin widened when the raven glared at him in defeat. _Wow, I managed to live through that! _he thought in amusement and relief. "Sit down and make yourself at home, Levi. What do you want to eat?" he asked as he opened the fridge and scanned its contents.

Levi sat into a stool in front of the island counter and poured himself coffee. "Give me your specialty, brat," he said as he stared at Eren, shamelessly ogling the oblivious brat's ass. _Not bad._

Eren's grin widened as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge, not realizing he was being ogled. "Then you'll have my specialty, love," he murmured seductively, making the maids blush furiously. Levi, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Eren watched nervously as Levi picked on the plate of omurice he just placed in front of him. The raven didn't speak and just got a spoon and fork then he began to eat.

The brunette and the three maids, who remained at the kitchen the whole time, waited with baited breath for Levi's reaction. "So how was it?" he asked, trying so hard to hide the fact that he was nervous but failing miserably. He knew that Levi's a good cook, perhaps one of the best, and he's surely out of the raven's league but he knew his omurice is above average. His mother, Armin and Hanji thought so.

Levi stared at Eren as he chewed slowly. The brunette's nervous expression didn't escape him so he decided to tease the other a bit. Actually, he liked the food. He's got high standards when it came to cooking and Eren impressed him. The boy didn't look like he could cook decently. Though there were a few sloppy parts of the food, he couldn't deny that it tasted so good. The egg was practically melting in his mouth, along with the cheese and butter coating the rice and chicken meat. "Mmm... It's..." he trailed off then he mocked frowned, watching in amusement as Eren froze. "It's good," he finished before placing another spoonful in his mouth.

Eren's turquoise orbs widened while the maids smiled. "Really?!" he exclaimed as he leaned closer to Levi. It was one thing to think that he's going to be praised for his cooking and another thing to actually hear said praise. Especially when it came from the one he loved. It was exhilirating.

Levi nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Not bad, brat."

"Yes!" the brunette exclaimed, punching the air in delight. "How about a kiss as a reward?" he asked as he turned back to Levi, turquoise orbs dancing in mischief. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Don't push your luck, brat."

* * *

Days swiftly passed by for Eren. Today was the last day he and Levi would have their pretend relationship.

And he was very tensed. He didn't want it to end so he decided he'd court Levi properly, as what was suggested by Jean a month ago. He'd already told Levi about his feelings so he recon he wouldn't have any difficulties saying it again. _Good luck, Eren, _he told himself as he marched to the classroom.

He halted in his tracks when he reached the classroom. His eyes widened in shock as his heart broke once more. A sense of painful familiarity hit him hard on the chest as he went on staring at Irvin and Levi kissing in front of him again. _No..._

Clenching his fist and biting his lower lip so hard it drew blood, he turned around and hurriedly left before the two could see him. He wouldn't bear it if the raven would tell him he didn't love him and he's getting back with Irvin. "Shit, Eren, you're so pathetic, you shitty brat," he cursed himself as tears began to fall.

* * *

Exactly when Eren turned his back, Levi pushed Irvin away. "What the fuck are you doing, Irvin?!" he snapped as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was finishing a paper that was due tomorrow in the classroom when the blond arrived and suddenly attacked him.

"I love you, Levi. I want you back," Irvin said, desperation in his voice. "I was such a fool to let you go."

_"Trust me, Irvin Smith will regret letting you go."_

Levi remembered what Eren had told him when he first asked the brunette to pretend with him a month ago. A bitter, sad smile crossed his lips as he shook his head. "Yes, you were such a fool, Irvin," he mumbled. "I loved you yet you wasted that love. But I'm thankful you did what you did for I would never have sought Eren and fall in love with him." Yes, it's official. He's in love with Eren. After a month of being with the brunette, he'd learned several things about him that he found disgusting, endearing, infuriating and lovable at the same time. Eren was full of life, hope, determination and love, the exact opposite of Levi who was cold, rude and brutal.

Yet it was Eren who thought him how to honestly care for another person. He have Hanji as his best friend but he didn't really care for her as much as he cared for Eren. Heck, he'd do anything for the boy. He wouldn't even hesitate giving up his life for him.

Irvin's shoulders visibly deflated at Levi's words. "He's such a lucky guy," he murmured then without waiting for the raven's reply, he turned around and left.

* * *

Levi found Eren at the soccer field that afternoon. The brunette wasn't in his soccer team uniform so the raven assumed that either practice was over or there was no practice at all. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the other was just standing in front of the net, looking at it with glazed eyes as if deep in thought. _What's with him? _"Oi, Jaeger, why are you here alone?" he asked the moment he got near the brunette.

Eren shrugged, eyes not drifting away from the net in front of him. "It's nothing new. I'm always alone," he murmured. He then grinned at Levi when the raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, are you free tonight?"

Levi paused for a moment, flipping through his mental calendar. He then nodded slowly. "Yes, why?"

"You want to have a sleepover?" The brunette asked, turquoise eyes looking so hopeful that it was hard for Levi to refuse. "I have tons of video games, movies and snacks at home." He was sweat dropped when the raven raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll do anything you want!" he blurted out and smiled nervously when he saw the mischievous glint in Levi's eyes. _Uh-oh..._

"Anything I want?" the raven repeated, his monotonous voice sounding a bit deeper and huskier, making Eren shiver involuntarily. Levi smirked when the brunette nodded again. "Then let's go, brat."

* * *

"Fuck you, Jaeger. Don't shoot me. We're teammates, brat," Levi hissed when his character was shot multiple times at the back by Eren's own character. As promised, the two of them were in Eren's house as of the moment, playing Left 4 Dead.

"Sorry! A Boomer spat on me and I can't see a damn thing," Eren exclaimed in defense. He stuck his tongue out to Levi when the latter glared at him. The raven was lying on his stomach on Eren's bed and using his laptop while the brunette was sitting in front of his desktop computer.

And from his location, Eren was given a perfect view of Levi's firm ass.

"Stop ogling me, brat. Focus on the game," the always monotonous voice said which made Eren blush then he glared at the raven who just smirked at him, before turning back to the game.

Contrary to what Levi expected, Eren didn't blush. The brunette was focused on something else. "How could you kill zombies in a position like that?" he inquired, curiousity colouring his voice. It was so hard to manipulate the mouse and shoot rabid monsters when lying on your stomach on a soft bed that's trying to swallow you.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he paused the game and rolled on his back and stretched, thus hiking up his shirt, giving Eren a glimpse of pale skin and solid abs. The brunette swallowed. "Because I'm that good, brat," the raven replied with another smirk that clearly says he's deliberately teasing the brunette.

Eren growled as he paused his game, too, and stood up from his seat. Eyes never leaving Levi, who was staring back at him in amusement, he approached the bed. "You're really that arrogant, aren't you, Levi?" he murmured as he climbed on top of the raven, straddling him in the process.

Levi, who's smirk didn't fade, hooked his left leg around Eren's waist and rolled them over so he was now straddling the brunette. Letting his hands run up the boy's torso, earning him a shiver in the process, he leaned down closer to Eren that their lips were almost touching. "Got any problems with that, brat?" he whispered, his breath fanning the other's face.

Instead of answering, Eren grabbed the back of Levi's head and pulled the raven down for a long, hard kiss. Opening his eyes, turquoise meeting ice blue, he forced the raven's mouth open by his tongue, the appendage slowly mapping out the hot and wet cavern thus elicitng a small moan from Levi. Eren smirked to himself as he captured Levi's tongue and sucked on it lightly before breaking away for a gulp of much-needed air.

Levi laid his head atop Eren's chest as he panted lightly. Damn, the brat sure knew how to kiss. _I wonder who taught him, _he mused, irritation slowly seeping in his chest at the thought of the brunette kissing and touching somebody else.

The raven was pulled off from his irritated muse when he felt something hot and wet sliding down his neck. "Ngh..." he moaned softly as Eren licked his neck and stopped at one sensitive spot, biting down harshly, drawing out blood, making Levi gasped both in pain and pleasure. "Eren..."

"I want to love you tonight, Levi," Eren murmured against the bruise he made on Levi's skin and licking it, earning another wanton moan from the raven. "Let me." To emphasize his point, he thrusted his hips up to meet the other boy's hips.

"Ngh!" Levi let out a moan before he could stop himself when his and Eren's erections made contact, albeit still restricted with clothes. _Shit, I got hard with just a kiss, _the raven mused as he arched his back as pleasure shot through his body.

"Levi..." Eren panted, his hands gripping Levi's hips tight against him. "Can I touch you?"

"Tch," Levi grunted, cheeks flushing even more at the brunette's bold request. "You're already touching me, you shitty brat," he muttered, purposely irritating Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's witty comeback then without any warning, he palmed the latter's straining erection through his pants, making the other gasp. He smirked this time as he caressed the raven's clothed erection. "Ne, Levi, can I touch you here?" Without waiting for the raven's reply, the brunette unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulling them down along with his boxers thus revealing his semi-hard cock. "You're beautiful, Levi..." he murmured, breath ghosting over the semi-hard appendage.

Levi moaned a bit as he covered his face with his right arm, trying vainly to hide the blush that was now spreading on his cheeks. "Shut the fuck up, Jaeger," he hissed then his back arched off the bed when he felt something hot envelope his cock. Glancing down with one eye, the raven couldn't help but let out another moan when his eyes met the sexiest sight he's ever seen.

It was a flushed Eren Jaeger with a cock in his mouth -Levi's cock.

It took all of Levi's self-control not to thrust into Eren's mouth in wild abandon. Damn, the brunette's mouth was very warm and his tongue that was running teasingly over the slit of the raven's cock was driving Levi insane. "E-Eren..." he murmured, soft sighs and moans escaping this throat as Eren bobbed his head up and down. His hands went down to tangle in Eren's soft brown locks, tugging at them when the boy's tongue traced over a pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. "Ahhh, Eren! I-I'm..."

Eren pulled away and kissed the tip of Levi's cock while gripping the base firmly thus preventing any means of the raven cumming. He chuckled when Levi glared at him, frustration obvious in his blue orbs. "Not yet, Levi," he purred as he unbuttoned his pants using his one free hand, pulling his own weeping cock out of its confines. Then before the boy beneath him could curse at him, he positioned himself on all fours atop him and turned around so that his face was on Levi's cock and vice versa. "Suck me, Levi," he commanded in a playful tone, all the while gripping the base of the raven's cock. "Make it good and I'll let you cum." Then without waiting a reply from the other, he lowered his head back to the cock in his hand.

Levi groaned, both in frustration and pleasure, as Eren's tongue swiped on the weeping head of his cock. He wasn't used to being dominated like this. Even with Irvin, he wouldn't allow this much submission. _Shit, I've gone soft, haven't I? _he mused as he turned his attention to the hard organ poking at his lips, begging for attention. He stared at Eren's cock for a moment, gripping it softly, making the brunette hum in approval around his own cock. "Ngh..." he whined as he thrusted his hips so his cock could be in Levi's mouth but the raven refused.

"You're so needy, brat," Levi murmured as he stroke Eren's cock up and down. The brunette wasn't that long but he's thick. And Levi wondered how would it feel having that cock inside him.

Blushing at his thoughts, the raven opened his mouth and took a tentative lick of the weeping head. Hearing Eren let out a strangled moan because of what he did, he smirked and let the organ go deeper in his mouth until it reached the back of his throat.

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned as he moved his hips and began to thrust harder and deeper on the raven's mouth. If it felt so good inside the raven's mouth, how more so in his ass?

With a final thrust, Eren pulled out of Levi's mouth and turned to face the flushed, panting raven. Levi was half naked on his bed, face flushed, hair diseheveled, add to it the drool and precum at the corner of his mouth, he looked so damn attractive. It took a lot of effort in Eren not to just grab the other and take him right there and then. No, he shouldn't act like that. He needed to slow down and not hurt his love. "Levi," he murmured as he made himself comfortable in between the raven's parted legs. The two of them let out a low moan when their erections met again. "I want you."

"You want to fuck me?"

"No," Eren instantly responded making Levi, who wasn't looking at him, to turn his gaze to him. Turquoise met Blue. "I don't want to fuck. I want to make love to you," he said, sincerity glimmering in his eyes. He wanted to make Levi his -body, heart and soul. It wasn't just for his body but he wanted Levi as a whole.

Levi stared at the brunette for a moment, as if trying to see if he's serious or not. Then after a moment, he raised his arms and looped them around Eren's neck, pulling the boy closer and hugged him tight. "Go on, brat. Make me yours."

* * *

Levi woke up the next day sore and alone. He slowly sat up, trying not to wince at the hot white pain that invaded his ass the moment he made a move. "Tch," he grunted as he looked around the room, looking for a certain brunette and felt a bit disappointed when he made sure that the room, aside from him, was devoid of any human presence. _And here I thought I'd wake up in the brat's arms, _he sarcastically mused as he eased himself, as slowly as he can, off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a thorough bath.

After an hour of cleaning himself up, Levi was fully dressed and was heading downstairs, with a limp of course. He had taken a painkiller that he saw in the medicine cabinet at the bathroom but still, he could feel slight pain when moving. Eren wasn't rough but he wasn't exactly gentle either. And for three rounds of passionate love-making, Levi have paid the price.

_Love-making huh, _Levi mused with a small smile on his face when he remembered what Eren had said last night. It was the same as the brunette confessing to him again. Actually, he was touched by those words. He, though grudgingly, admit that he felt giddy over those words that left his lover's mouth. _Shit, I hate being in love. I'm getting sappy._

He was cut off from his thoughts when a maid greeted him the moment he got into the living room. "Bocchan is at the garden, Levi-sama," she informed then she left when the raven thanked him.

When Levi got to the garden, he saw Eren pacing back and forth near a table set full of breakfast and a laptop. The brunette had his back to him and was currently talking no, yelling, over the phone which made Levi raise an eyebrow.

"What?! No! I told you many times that my answer's no and it wouldn't change ever," Eren exclaimed then he growled as he listened onto the person on the opposite line. "Mikasa wanted it, not me. Why don't you give the position to her?"

Levi's eyebrow rose higher, it almost fraternized with his hairline at the mention of Eren's ex-girlfriend. Who was the brunette talking to and what's Mikasa Ackerman's involvement in it? Curiousity overflowing, he approached Eren as silently as possible and sat on a vacant chair. He grabbed a toasted bread and nibbled on it as he continued to eavesdrop.

Eren was silent for a moment as he listened to the other person on the phone then he let out a deep sigh still unaware of Levi's presence behind him. "We're not on good terms as of now. Only Armin is talking to her. Yes, yes, I know that. I'll make up with her, dad, but hell if I'd take over your position."

Blue eyes widened at that. So Eren was talking to his dad and what are they talking about? And, Armin seemed to forget to mention to him that he's chummy with Mikasa Ackerman.

"I'll talk to her. Don't nag me. You're worse than mom," Eren huffed and Levi could clearly hear the smile in his voice. "I'll call you later. Okay, huh? Yeah -NO! WHY DID SHE TELL YOU THAT?!" Eren yelled again, prompting Levi to force down a chuckle. This boy's reactions are interesting. "NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU MEET HIM! Who knows what a weirdo like you might -HEY!" with that, Eren pulled the phone away from his ear and glared hard at it. "Stupid father," he grumbled before turning around and almost having a heart attack when he finally noticed Levi, who was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "What the hell?! How long have you been there?" he asked as he sat opposite the raven.

Levi shrugged as he got the cup of coffee in front of him and held it by the rim. "A while," he murmured before taking the cup to his lip, his cold blue eyes were full of questions as he stared at the brunette.

Eren was painfully aware of Levi's burning curiousity but decided to ignore it. Thankful for the laptop that was providing him an excuse not to look at Levi, he said, "Go eat. Hannes is going to take you home afterward."

Levi scowled at Eren's cold tone. When did the brunette switch from being full of emotions in one minute to an empty one the next? "What's wrong, brat?" he asked, not really liking the idea of the warm and lively Eren being cold to people, especially to him.

"Don't you know what day today is?" Eren asked instead of answering Levi's question. When the raven looked absolutely clueless after a full minute, he sighed. "Today is March 11. Exactly one month from the day you asked me to pretend with you, remember?"

"Oh," Levi muttered when it finally dawned on him. How time flies when you're enjoying. Seriously, he didn't notice its passing. He looked back at Eren again who's now typing furiously on his laptop. "Eren -"

He was cut off by a dismissive wave of Eren's hand. The brunette then looked at him with a huge grin on his face but Levi could clearly see the emptiness of his turquoise orbs. "No, don't worry. I had a great time helping you," he said. "I'll miss the bentou though."

Levi got confused at what he was hearing. "What?"

Eren sighed once more. Why can't Levi see that he's practically falling apart? That his broken heart was being shattered to smaller pieces again? "I saw you and Irvin kissing at the classroom yesterday. I told you he'll regret it at the end, right? Our efforts really paid off." _It hurts._

Levi didn't speak for a moment and just stared stared at Eren with his blank expression, making the brunette a little uncomfortable. "You said you love me," he said. "Was it just a joke then?"

The brunette's eyes widened at that. "No! It wasn't a joke! I love you, Levi. Ever since we first met, I've already love you, so much that it hurts and I can't breathe," he said without looking at the raven. "I would do anything for you, Levi. Even agreeing to this ridiculous pretending game. And I would let you go without any difficulties as promised."

Levi cursed at himself when his vision blurred because of the tears threatening to fall down. Heck, why was he feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest? Shit, this is too out of character for him. "Eren," he cleared his throat to stop any sobs or pathetic wailing to come out. "Look at me," he demanded. He let out a frustrated sigh when the brunette just went on typing, practically ignoring him. He could feel the first wave of panic rising at the thought of losing Eren. He had to do something before it's too late. "Eren, I-"

"Just go, Levi," Eren cut the raven off for the second time that day, completely ignoring the death glare now sent his way. "I don't want to see you again."

At Eren's words, Levi felt his world go crashing down around him. Panic and hurt rose in his chest as he stared at the brunette with wide eyes. But after a moment, it turned to anger. Standing up from his seat and glaring down at Eren, he hissed, "I thought I'm the one who's a fool for asking you to pretend with me but in reality, it's actually you. How can you not feel it, Eren?" he panted, not really used to saying long sentences. "It's you I love, not Irvin!" Then without seeing Eren's reaction or hearing his reply, the raven turned on his heel and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Three days later...

Levi sleepily went to his locker that morning. It was another tedious day for him. _Will he finally show up today? _he mused as he opened his locker to get the books he needed for his morning subject. It had been three days since he last saw or heard from Eren. Armin and Hanji told him that the brunette left for Germany to see his father who was based there.

Armin also explained to Levi who Mikasa really was in his and Eren's life. The raven learned that the brunette was once engaged to the raven-haired girl and the two broke up not because of Mikasa's obsession towards Eren but because they don't really have feelings for each other that exceeded beyond as siblings.

So when the girl tried to kill him in Arnis class once, she was just being protective of his ex-fiance who's actually more of a brother to her. Talk about overprotective sisters, stepsisters, ex-fiancee or whatever she is in Eren's life.

The raven was harshly pulled out of his thoughts when the moment he pulled open his locker, several white things fell. "What the fuck?" he hissed as he stared at the pile of scented envelopes, boxes, stufftoys and white chocolates at his feet. _Shit, what do they think of me, a frigging girl? _Scrunching his brows in irritation, he scooped the pile and threw it on the nearest garbage can. _I don't need gifts like these._

Then a sad expression passed his face for a few seconds as he stared at the things on the trash. He didn't need gifts from strangers for there's only one person in the whole wide world whom he wanted to receive a gift from. _And I doubt if it's going to happen._

* * *

Eren was walking to school that morning when he passed by a pet shop. It was a shop managed by three eccentric, but nevertheless nice, people. Normally, he wouldn't have taken notice of it if not for that cute little puppy who ran out of the shop and began to follow him. The brunette noticed it so he stopped and dropped on his one knee to pet the puppy on its head. "Hey, buddy, don't follow me. I'm going to school," he said then he picked the puppy up who ,in turn, licked his cheek. He chuckled as he walked back to the shop and saw a tall black-haired boy arranging dog foods on a shelf. "Bertholdt, your dog got out."

The boy named Bertholdt looked back at Eren and smiled. "Oh, so he did it again," he said as he walked over to the brunette and got the puppy who was wagging its tail when it saw the tall raven. "I think he likes you, Eren. He never let anyone except me, Annie and Reiner carry him like this."

Eren grinned as he stared at the puppy who was now looking at him with large blue-green eyes, almost the colour of his own. _He'll love you for sure, _he mused as his eyes subconsciously drifted towards the mini calendar on the counter making his eyes widen. _Damn, it's White Day. _He looked back at the puppy who's still looking cutely up at him and with a look of raw determination in his eyes, he moved his gaze to Bertholdt. "I want to buy him."

Bertholdt smiled again at Eren's words. "We're not selling him," he said to Eren's utmost disappointment. "I'm giving him to you," he added and chuckled when he saw the surprised look on the brunette's face. "He never gets along with other people so nobody's that keen to buy him. And it's been a surprise to see that he's fond of you so I'm giving him to you instead of selling him. As much as we want to make profit, we'd rather him finding a home." the boy explained.

"Oh," Eren grinned widely at that. "Thanks, Bert!But can I leave him here for a while? I have to go to school. I'll drop by in the afternoon to get him. His grin widened when the tall raven agreed. "Thanks!" he exclaimed then he left, not wanting to be late.

When Eren was gone, a soft smile crossed Bertholdt's face as he cradled the puppy in his arms. "I think our Eren is in love," he told the puppy who barked as if agreeing to what he just said. He chuckled.

* * *

Levi was heading to the back of the school during morning break when suddenly, Mikasa Ackerman blocked his way. The raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he stared back at the girl who was staring at him with coal-black eyes.

They stared each other down for a good minute before she spoke. "What's your real intention with Eren?"

"What's it to you?" Levi knew it was downright rude to answer a question with another question but he couldn't help it. There was a small part in him that got delighted at the sight of her brows furrowing in annoyance at his answer.

Mikasa clenched her jaw and before Levi knew it, she was aiming for him with her fist. Good thing the raven has fast reflexes or else he'd have been made a punching bag of the girl. "I wouldn't let you hurt Eren," she hissed as she aimed another punch, this time towards Levi's stomach.

Levi took a step back so as to avoid Mikasa's punch but he was unable to notice the roots of a tree sticking out behind him so he lost his balance and fell down, effectively hitting his back against the tree trunk. He hissed under his breath as he felt the pain settling in, completely forgetting about the girl who wanted to hurt him. "Shit," he growled when he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his right eye. His hand moved up on instinct so as to ease the discomfort.

Mikasa suddenly didn't know what to do. She knew the shorty was a good fighter and she knew that setting aside her concern for Eren, she just wanted to spar with him. She could beat anyone up except for this guy. But seeing him hurt due to unfortunate circumstance, no matter how she was annoyed by him, she didn't like it one bit. She approached Levi who stiffened when he remembered her. "Hey, are you -"

"Levi!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted which cut her off. She looked up in time to see Eren kneeling down in front of Levi who was rubbing his right eye. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. He just got to school and was about to sneak in when she saw Levi and Mikasa at the back of the school, with the raven-haired male leaning against the tree and the girl staring down at him in confusion. The brunette knew right then and there that something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine," Levi sarcastically hissed, his hand still rubbing on his eye. "It fucking hurts,brat,"

Eren saw red at Levi's statement. In one swift move, he stood up and faced Mikasa with an enraged look on his normally cheerful face. "What the hell did you do, Mikasa?!" he angrily asked. He hated seeing Levi hurt and though he knew that the raven was the strongest student in their school, he's still human after all. He's prone to getting hurt.

Just like today.

"Eren, I just wanted to make sure he's not going to hurt you," Mikasa, the ever protective girl she was, said calmly. The brunette would have been amazed by her ability to stay under control at all times but not now. He was mad after seeing his boyfriend get hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a baby anymore, Mikasa? I can take care of myself," he snapped. "And Levi's not going to hurt me." His voice softened at his last statement then he looked at the girl with eyes pleading for understanding and support from her.

Mikasa stared at her for a moment then she sighed. Pulling the red scarf to cover her mouth, the one Eren gave her when they were just kids, she turned on her heels. "I understand, Eren. But if that shorty ever dare hurt you, I'm going to hunt him down." Then with that, she left.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief then he knelt down in front of Levi again who had his head bowed. "Where are you hurt, Levi?" he asked the raven. He got anxious even more when tears fell from Levi's right eye when the boy raised his head. "Levi -"

"My eye hurts," the raven mumbled while pressing the heel of his palm on his right eye. "I'm wearing contacts. It got jostled when I fell down a while ago," he explained. "I took it off, don't worry," he added as he wiped away the tears on his cheek.

Eren looked at Levi in surprise for a moment before he chuckled in relief. He got an irritated look from the raven when he ruffled his hair. He got really scared at the thought of Levi seriously hurt. He felt something heavy on his chest when he saw him cry, even though it was just because of the pain in his eye. "You scared me, you know," he said as he helped the raven up. He smiled at the smaller boy as he wiped his remaining tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Levi. You look more beautiful when you smile actually." He chuckled when Levi gave him a harsh glare that was toned down by his flushed cheeks. "Come on, let's go back to class. Break's over, I think," he said as he grabbed Levi's hand and held it tight, making the raven blush even more. The brunette planted a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead then the two of them went to their classroom hand in hand.

* * *

"Levi, let's go?" Eren asked when dismissal came that afternoon.

The raven looked at him questioningly. "Don't you have soccer practice?" he asked. He was still confused about their status right now. They didn't separate on good terms three days ago yet here's Eren acting like nothing happened. _What's going on? Are we okay now or what?_

Eren shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "Coach gave us a day off," he replied. "Let's go?" he asked again as he offered his hand to the raven. Together, they walked out of the room hand in hand, totally ignoring the hungry stares they're receiving from their fangirls. "What's in your bag? It seems like it's so full," the brunette asked as an afterthought.

Levi glanced at his bag then he grunted. "Tch, apparently people thought of making a joke by giving me presents for White Day," he said through gritted teeth. After cleaning his locker off the presents, he found another batch of it the moment he got back from lunch. Instead of dumping it like what he did on the others, he stuffed it in his bag and went on forgetting about it until Eren mentioned it a while ago.

Eren chuckled then he gave Levi a quick kiss on the lips, making the latter blush again. "I can't blame them. 'You're too attractive for your own good, Levi," he hissed when the raven elbowed him hard on the side. "And strong, too," he added as he rubbed his throbbing side and ran after the boy who began to walk away. Taking his hand again in his, he spoke once more, "You wouldn't mind if we just walk, would you?"

Deciding to question Eren the moment they got home, Levi decided to play along for the moment. "I won't mind," he replied with a small smile. Eren's grin widened at that.

They were walking for about five minutes in complete silence when they were surprised by a noise.

-ARF! ARF!

"Huh," Levi looked down and saw the cutest puppy he's ever seen in his entire life. The small animal was wagging its tail and looking up at him with huge blue-green orbs making the raven, who's a sucker for cute things, instantly melt. Bending down, he picked up the puppy, not minding if it was dirty or not. "Are you from that pet shop?" he asked as he motioned to the store not far from where they are. He let out a soft smile when the puppy barked again. "He's cute," he said as he turned to Eren who was looking at them with a smile on his face, too.

"Yeah, but you're cuter," the brunette replied, making him roll his eyes.

"Don't compare me with a dog, you imbecile," he snapped which made Eren laugh. Rolling his eyes agin, he turned back to the puppy. "You're really cute," he said which made the puppy lick his cheek. He got slightly disgusted at the wet feeling but decided to ignore it as of the moment. "Don't do that again," he reprimanded, silently wishing that he could bring the puppy home with him.

"Go ahead, Levi. You can have him," Eren said as if reading his thoughts. He smiled at the semi-surprised, semi-suspicious expression on the raven's face. "I'm serious. He's yours."

Levi raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Idiot, stop joking around. I'll return him to the petshop," then without waiting for Eren's reply, he went to the shop with the puppy secured in his arms.

When he entered the shop, the raven saw a tall black-haired boy on the counter. "Good afternoon," he greeted which made the boy to look up from what he was doing. "I think this is your dog. He was out on the street," he said.

The tall boy looked at the puppy who was wagging its tail enthusiastically then he smiled. "Oh, he got out again? You little thing, you couldn't wait for Eren to come back and get you, could you?"

"Eren?" Levi repeated. Could it be...?

The tall boy nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Eren's a friend of mine. Aside from me and you, and my other two friends, that puppy would only let Eren carry him. He wanted to buy the pup this morning but I gave it to him instead. I think he's giving it as a gift to his special someone," he explained then his smile widened when he saw someone by the door. "Oh, there he is."

Levi looked back and saw Eren standing by the door. The brunette smiled as he went inside and approached the raven. "I told you you can have him," he said which made Levi roll his eyes at him. He chuckled as he retrieve something from his back. "And this one's for you, too."

Levi never thought that the day would come that his eloquent words would fail him. Speechless, he just stared at the bouquet of tulips that the brunette was holding in between them. "What -"

"Happy White Day, Levi," Eren said with a wide smile on his face as he held the flowers closer to the raven who was forced to accept it. "I love you."

For the second time that day, Levi went speechless. After what happened with them, he really never thought that Eren would talking to him again, much less see him. He's really surprised, and happy, to know that he was absolutely mistaken. "Tch," he grunted but he had a smile on his face. "You're really a shitty brat, aren't you?" he muttered. Eren just laughed.

* * *

"So what are you going to name him?" Eren asked when he and Levi arrived at the latter's apartment. He watched as Levi placed the flowers on a vase before going to the kitchen to get a bowl of milk for the puppy.

"Eren Jr.," the raven replied without missing a beat. He beckoned the puppy to come over which the latter instantly obeyed.

"Eh?!" Eren exclaimed in protest. "Why the hell would you name the dog after me?!" he asked with an indignant pout that Levi secretly thought cute. "Change it, Leviiii!" he whined.

Levi rolled his eyes as he left the puppy finishing his milk on the floor and dropped himself on a surprised Eren's lap. "He's my dog so I'm gonna call him whatever I want to call him," he said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and snuggled against his shoulder. "Brat, don't you dare leave me again," he muttered, his cheeks flushed red. "I'll kill you if you do."

Eren laughed as his heart fluttered at the raven's words. "So Levi's a yandere, ne?" he teased as he wrapped his arm around Levi and pulled him closer. He planted a kiss atop the boy's head when he heard an annoyed grunt.

"Shut up, brat," Levi snapped playfully as he nuzzled the sensitive spot of Eren's neck, making the brunette shiver. He smiled. "Pretend to be my boyfriend?"he asked as he looked up at the boy.

"Hah!" Eren exclaimed, his arms tightening around Levi in a possessive manner. "You wish! No more pretending this time, Levi. You're mine," he growled against the raven's lips.

Levi's right hand went up to Eren's brown tresses, giving it a tug when the brunette licked his lips in a seductive manner. Biting back a moan, he mumbled, "Of course, brat. I'm yours." Then with that, he pulled Eren's head down for a kiss that left the both of them wanting for more. "You. Me. Bed. Now."

Eren laughed as he stood up and carried Levi bridal style, much to the boy's annoyance. "I live to serve and please you, Master."

"Then get to work, slave."

_**Fin**_


End file.
